


Self lovin'

by Selestiles



Series: The Arcana Spicy Headcanons [6]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Masturbation, Other, Smut, the consul lets off some steam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:00:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25948477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selestiles/pseuds/Selestiles
Summary: Tumbr hc request for some Valerius self lovin'
Series: The Arcana Spicy Headcanons [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834552
Kudos: 22





	Self lovin'

*He is a very busy Consul, and some -ahem- self care (in addition to the wine) is often a great way to destress. Just a few minutes alone in his chambers or the bath before he explodes and loses his carefully-kept composure. Then he gets back to his day, not a hair out of place.

*But what would even be the point in being rich and powerful if he couldn’t indulge in the advantages that come with it? So once in a while he likes to treat himself like he deserves to be treated.

*He often leaves a tiring, brain numbing meeting with that distinct hot pressure between his temples. He’s already hot from stress and the warm Vesuvian climate, his muscles tense, chest and neck red. He can never seem to come to any agreement with the idiots that are at the head of the court.

*But somewhere between the meeting room and his chambers, the realization that he has no other urgent matters to attent to for the rest of the day stikes him, and with it an idea. By the time Valerius makes it to his room the heat has spread down from his chest, the anticipation tightens his stomach and makes every step he takes feel like a lingering strike to the inside of his thighs.

*His hands itch as they search his drawer for the crystal bottle, filled halfway with subtly-scented oil. He had planned on throwing himself on his chaise lounge and letting off some steam. 

*But his hand catches the box of matches on their way to the oil. Valerius flicks his eyes to the large, burgundy and gold candle sitting barely used next to the bed. He turns towards the bed, lined with fresh sheets; the new bottle of imported wine that had arrived earlier in the week, he haddn’t even a moment to open it. Valerius bites his lip, takes only a second, and makes a decision.

*With a quick, practiced gesture he dispenses a match from the box and places the thin wooden stick beween his teeth. Juggling for a moment with the bottle of oil, he manages to close the box and strike the match- still held between his teeth- on the side of it. The fire burns the tip of his nose only for a moment before the flame settles, and he’s already leaning down to light the candle. He extinguishes the match with a huff and throws the bottle of oil on the bed.

*He has retrieved the wine and a glass from his wine stand, and shed most of his clothing on the way back to his bed. He has only his pants and the tie that holds them up, and they’re loose enough not to bother him as he gets on the bed and arranges the sheets and pillows to his liking. Finally, he sheds that last layer as well, untying the silk strip from around his waist and holding it in his mouth while he manouvers out of his pants and throws them on the floor somewhere next to the bed. He drapes the tie around his neck and shoulders like a scarf and lies down.

*Now fully naked, the Consul can no longer hide his anticipation. He’s breathing heavy, and is already half-hard. Still, he reaches over to the bedside table slowly, stretching luxuriously until he can grab his glass and take a delicate sip of the expensive wine. It’s nice and full-bodied, coating his tongue nicely in the rich, smoky flavor. 

*Valerius hums contentedly before pouring oil generously on his hands, some of it dripping onto his chest and stomach. He uses his clean hand to spread it over himself, pressing into his shoulder and the strained muscles of his chest, while the oil-slicked hand travels down to his crotch.

*He groans at the first contact of his hand with his dick. He know he can be as loud as he wants, he’s alone in his room and the walls are thick enough to prevent mosts sounds from getting out. If someone hears something anyway, he really can’t bring himself to give a fuck.

*He starts slow. Slicking himself up with barely-there touches and then gripping more firmly. He keeps up a steady pace until every stroke makes a shiver travel down his spine. Then he takes a break and sips some wine, fingers still traveling up and down his dick in long, teasing lines. 

*After edging for some time, the scent of the oil and the wine seem to combine into a single, heady fragrance. The light of the candle bathes the room in warm, flickering light, Valerius can no longer focus on anything but his own pleasure.

*He’s panting now, chest glistening with oil and sweat, hair undone from his braid and spread out on his fancy embroidered pillows. Every breath comes rushing out of him with the hint of a moan, the occasional low groan and quick whimper when he circles the sensitive head of his dick. His blush is no longer from anger or heat.

*At last, when enough time has passed that he feels almost delirious with the need for release; when he’s writhing and bucking desperately, messing up the sheets; Valerius reaches up to wrap the silk cloth once around his neck, strong but gentle like the grip of a hand, and with a final cry of pleasure comes so hard that he chokes on his very next breath.

*He keeps a firm hand around his dick until the feeling borders on too much, quiet involuntary whimpers and soft spasms run through him for a few moments. 

*Valerius lays still for a few moments, catching his breath and waiting for the spots to clear his vision. Then, with a quiet, satisfied chuckle to himself, he straightens up and takes the last sip from his glass of wine. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr as sandwichfox


End file.
